


We'll be Alright (If The Wind Is In Our Sails)

by SharkyIsSnarky



Series: Shark Bites: One Shots, Drabbles, and Snippets [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Minute Mayhem, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Okay time to get my brain back on to my coursework, Thanks Sloaners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkyIsSnarky/pseuds/SharkyIsSnarky
Summary: Gaara has a moment to think on a calm night.
Series: Shark Bites: One Shots, Drabbles, and Snippets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	We'll be Alright (If The Wind Is In Our Sails)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnake/gifts).



> Roll The Old Chariot is actually one of my favorite shanties ever and absolutely not period-accurate but I love it and that's where the title is from. For Noodles, hope it's good enough!

Gaara felt the gentle roll and rock he had grown used to over the past few months as he came back to consciousness in his hammock. He was in the berth he shared with his sister and brother. Kankuro was asleep and Temari was carefully blowing out the flame in their lamp. Three months since they were hauled on board by Captain Uzumaki, three months since their own father had marooned him and his siblings for insubordination. Three months since he was given an option for what he wanted to do, for one of the first times in his life.

“You can’t stay here forever,” The Captain had told them bluntly after docking in Port Royal, “not without pulling your own weight.” Temari had blustered about their pedigree and how having them on a lawless privateer ship should have been her honor. After a few minutes, the redheaded woman asked her if she was quite done. 

“You don’t have to fight, don’t have to be privateers. But if you want to stay then you work. I saved you because my son asked me to out of the kindness of his heart but on my ship, I don’t suffer useless layabouts. You have until dawn to decide.” With that Captain Uzumaki stood and made for the door, the bells braided in her hair chiming as she shut the thin wood behind her exit.

That night they hadn’t known if they would stay but now it was impossible to imagine life elsewhere. It may have been, by far, the dumbest thing they had ever done. However it made them happy despite the salt that rimmed their clothes and frequent storms. Temari  _ smiled _ at him now when she wasn’t devouring seacharts and balancing ledgers under the gentle guidance of the Captain’s husband. In the galley Kankuro was able to cook, to feed and nourish and no father was there to deride him for enjoying “women’s work”. And for himself…   
  
Gaara reached out to the box nailed above the fixture for his hammock and ran a finger along the pot within that housed a bulb of squill. Tsunade, the old surgeon, had promised him she would teach him how to make vinegar from it when it was fully grown and show him how to use that for medicine. All his life he had been expected, as the second son of a merchant, to fight and bleed to protect sugar spices and rum from privateers. Now he had a chance to heal and help. He had found friends in Naruto and the other gunners on board.

“Goodnight Gaara.” Temari said as she climbed blindly into her hammock. She sounded happy. 

“Goodnight Temari.” This had been a stupid decision, but it was the best they had ever made.


End file.
